


Symbiosis

by milestofu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blowjobs, Childhood Friends, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: Symbiosis:(n.) a relationship between two people in which each person is dependent upon and receives reinforcement, whether beneficial or detrimental, from the other.





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of speculation and headcanons that will be proven to be false as canon progresses, but I really wanted to write about these dorks being in love so I did. Y'all can't stop me.
> 
> #hotdogshipping2k17

Their relationship is complicated, but it is also simple. Yusaku doesn't remember his childhood, but Shoichi was a part of it according to what he's been told. What he does remember of his childhood is Shoichi's wide, worried eyes as he held Yusaku at arm's length with an odd expression on his face. It was almost as though he couldn't believe it was Yusaku stood in front of him.

Shoichi was thirteen and Yusaku was eleven.

"Is it really you?" Shoichi had asked. "Yusaku?"

The emotion in his voice puzzled Yusaku. It really had. Shoichi was a stranger despite the voice in the back of his head that insisted that Yusaku knew the stranger—that he knew those eyes and that voice. According to Yusaku, it was the first time they met. According to Shoichi, they had been friends since elementary school.

"I don't know you," Yusaku replied and he meant it.

Shoichi let go of his shoulders and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "That's alright," he said and smiled, determined. "We'll be best friends."

Yusaku believed him for some reason.

That was five years ago and true to Shoichi's word they did become best friends. At least, as good of best friends they could be when Yusaku has the emotional capacity of a plastic bag. He doesn't open up easily and he can be difficult to work with sometimes—too honest and too disregarding of other people's feelings—but Shoichi takes it all in stride.

"You don't have to help," Shoichi says as he cleans around the fryer with a wet rag. "You could go home. I know you have an assignment due on Thursday, yeah?"

Yusaku hums but doesn't offer a reply. Instead, he continues putting away the excess plastic plates and silverware sitting on the counter.

"I already finished the assignment," Yusaku says, closing a metal drawer with his hip. He reaches upward, stretching a little bit to close the cupboard where he had stored the plastic plates. "Besides, I wanted to spend time with you."

If Shoichi wasn't used to Yusaku's blunt declarations by now, he probably would've dropped the bottle of ketchup he was holding.

"Ah," is all Shoichi says. Then, he nudges Yusaku in the ribs with his elbow and asks, "Missed me?"

"Not really."

Shoichi knows it's a lie but doesn't call him out on it (he just smiles to himself.) It's been awhile since they've been able to spend time together like this; since his high school graduation, Shoichi's thrown himself into running his food truck and Yusaku's busied himself researching anything and everything he can find that might tell him what happened all those years ago that robbed him of his memories.

Sometimes, Shoichi wonders if Yusaku remembers to eat (he has been looking kind of thin these days.)

It takes another fifteen or so minutes of cleaning before the food truck is clean and prepared enough for the next day of business. The drive to Shoichi's apartment is spent mostly in silence apart from Shoichi complaining every now and then about the terrible driving of others. Yusaku promptly lists all the laws he's broke within the last week driving them to and from the plaza where he sets up shop with the food truck.

It shuts Shoichi up real quick.

Turning the key in the lock, Shoichi pushes the door to his apartment open with his shoulder. It's Shoichi's name on the lease and he pays all the bills, but to Shoichi it isn't just his apartment—it's his and Yusaku's. It has been since Shoichi signed the lease. Shoichi knows if his brother had been there, he would've joked that he and Yusaku are attached at the hip (Shoichi would've laughed but not necessarily denied it.)

"You forgot to set the heater," Yusaku says and walks over to the thermostat on the wall.

Now that Yusaku mentions it, Shoichi realizes it's quite cold inside the apartment.

Shoichi walks up behind him as he sets the thermostat, wrapping his arms around Yusaku's waist. "Sorry," he says and Yusaku doesn't acknowledge him at all; he just turns on the heat and leans his head back on Shoichi's chest. "I missed you."

Yusaku turns around in Shoichi's loose hold, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Shoichi's neck. He doesn't say anything, even as Shoichi begins to make them sway side-to-side where they stand in something resembling an awkward waltz.

"You know, neither of us can dance," Yusaku states because it's true—they both might as well have two left feet.

"Just because we can't dance doesn't mean we can't try," Shoichi says and moves them away from the wall with the thermostat and more so to the middle of the living room. "When I was seven, my mom signed me and my brother up for dance classes."

Yusaku raises his eyebrows. "She did?"

Shoichi nods. "Yeah, she didn't get off work until late and wanted us somewhere supervised until she could pick us up. Not really sure why she chose dance classes, though."

It's something Yusaku should already know but he doesn't.

"I see you didn't learn anything," Yusaku says, teasing and the corners of his lips upturning. "You've almost stepped on my foot three times."

"I never said I was any good," Shoichi replies and dips Yusaku down all of a sudden. It catches Yusaku off-guard and he falters, nearly falling and taking Shoichi down with him. "Hey, hey, I got you."

Then, the back of Shoichi's ankles hit the couch; he loses his balance, falling backwards onto the couch's worn cushions. Yusaku lands on top of him with a groan, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"God, you're heavy," Shoichi says after catching his breath.

Yusaku rolls his eyes and repositions himself so he's straddling Shoichi's lap instead of sprawled out on top of him. Shoichi places his hands on Yusaku's hips, holding him in place. Instead of replying, Yusaku just leans his head down, pressing their lips together. It's slow and soft the way their lips move against each other but enough to rob them both of their ability to breathe.

"Is this what you've missed?" Yusaku asks after pulling back. His lips are wet and red and Shoichi wants to kiss and bite them until they're swollen and almost bleeding.

Shoichi shrugs. "Part of it, I guess."

"Kiss me, then," Yusaku says, leaning forward. "If you've missed it so much."

Shoichi does, and this time it's too rough to be described as slow and soft. It's passionate and wet, teeth biting and tongues licking. Shoichi's grip on Yusaku's hips tightens, his nails digging into the fabric of Yusaku's pants. Yusaku's hands reach up, fingers tangling into Shoichi's hair.

They only separate when Shoichi is starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. This time, Yusaku's lips are red and swollen. Shoichi doesn't get long to admire his handiwork before Yusaku is pressing their lips together again (and that's fine by him.)

"Hey, Shoichi," Yusaku says against Shoichi's lips.

"Yeah?"

"Can I blow you?"

Shoichi _definitely_ doesn't make a high-pitched whining noise.

Yusaku has the gall to sound smug when he asks, "Is that a yes?"

"If you want," Shoichi says, already embarrassingly half-hard at the prospect of Yusaku's wet lips around his cock.

Yusaku disentangles his fingers from Shoichi's hair and climbs off Shoichi's lap. He settles on his knees between Shoichi's legs, making quick work of Shoichi's zipper and cupping him through his boxers. Inhaling sharply, Shoichi tries to keep his legs still and stop them from trembling. It's been too long and he'll be damned if he's going to come just from Yusaku's hand not even touching his dick.

Then, Yusaku is touching his dick and Jesus Christ, it _has_ been too long. Yusaku's long fingers wrap around his cock and pump him to full hardness with practiced ease. He knows all of Shoichi's weak spots and how to make him come undone with a flick of his wrist.

"Slow down," Shoichi says, his voice breathy with restraint. "Don't wanna come yet."

With a dismissive hum, Yusaku does slow his hand and Shoichi thinks he's slowed down too much. However, before Shoichi can complain, Yusaku's lips are around the head of his cock and any and all complaints thrown out the window. Shoichi throws his head back, a loud groan reverberating in his throat.

Yusaku takes nearly all of him into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he doesn't. He starts to bob his head up and down the length of his cock, moving his hand as he does. His mouth is wet and hot and it's nearly too much for Shoichi to take. His hips jerk upward involuntarily, his cock hitting the back of Yusaku's throat and Yusaku gags, pulling back and coughing to the side.

"Holy shit," Shoichi says, immediately apologetic. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Yusaku manages after a few more coughs. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that, though."

Shoichi just nods wordlessly, feeling beyond embarrassed.

Yusaku takes him back into his mouth but braces his hands on Shoichi's thighs to hold him in place this time around. Shoichi doesn't mind because all that matters to him right now is Yusaku's mouth around his dick. He can feel the warm coil tightening in his abdomen, tightening tighter and tighter with each bob of Yusaku's head.

"Yusaku," he breathes a warning.

Yusaku just picks up his pace, taking him deeper into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Shoichi looks down at him to see Yusaku looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, an expression on his face saying "do it, I dare you," and that's all it takes. Shoichi comes hard, his cock buried down Yusaku's throat. Even with Yusaku's hands holding him down, his hips lift ever so slightly as his orgasm courses through his body.

Unbothered, Yusaku just swallows until Shoichi is done and oversensitive. He lets Shoichi's softening cock fall free of his mouth and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips are still wet and Shoichi wants to do nothing more than to kiss him—so he does. Using what strength he can muster despite his limbs feeling like jelly, he pulls Yusaku upward and kisses him. He can taste himself on Yusaku's lips (and it's kind of a turn on.)

"Missed you, too," Yusaku says after breaking the kiss, his voice quiet and rough.

"Yeah," Shoichi says, smiling as he reaches down and cups Yusaku's hard dick through his pants. "I know."


End file.
